


The God of a New Age

by MidnightNinja27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Brainwashing, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Hypnotism, M/M, Mpreg, Voldemort is a Pagan God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightNinja27/pseuds/MidnightNinja27
Summary: Voldemort is a forgotten god living in a forest when Harry comes across him during a camping trip with friends. Voldemort is looking for a mate and a way to get his religion going again.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 194





	The God of a New Age

Narrator's POV

Harry sighed as he collected firewood in the woods, it was so chilly and late at night —they had been caught in nasty traffic so they were hours behind schedule.

As he collected sticks, the human had no idea he was being watched by a God long forgotten by mortals, his religion long ended.

Harry dropped all the sticks in his arms as he heard a beautiful, almost unholy sound and turned around, seeing the dark god behind him.

The human began to drool as he looked into the blood red eyes, getting hypnotized and mating to do anything for him.

The god, Voldemort, pulled Harry close and kissed him, making him his mate and giving Harry the womb he needed to breed.

Voldemort began to walk back to his cave, Harry following as loyally as a puppy with adoration in his eyes.

They soon arrived to the cave, there were several pits each containing different things: cushions, books, gold and jewels, water, and bones.

They then went into the pit of cushions and Voldemort sat down, telling his mate to strip.

Harry happily did so, then sitting on the immortal's clothed lap.

"What is your name?" Voldemort asked, placing a hand on Harry's waist

"Harry." Harry replied

Voldemort tsked, "Far too bland, your name is now Amore."

Amore smiled, "Ok, master."

Voldemort kissed his neck, "You are my mate, so you do not need to call me 'master' like the other will, you will call me by my name: Voldemort."

Amore nodded, "Yes, Voldemort."

The dark god smirked, then breeding his mate for hours, Harry's friends not caring enough to look for him.

***

The next morning, Amore was woken by his new mate, being told to lead it to lead him back to where the others made camp.

Amore smiled happily, his mind completely under control, trying to find his old clothes.

Voldemort looked at the modern clothes with disgust, "Those will not do."

Amore gasped when his clothes changed into a white dress with pink flowers on it.

Amore smiled at him, taking his hand and leading him to the camp.

The campers didn't see the god as Amore led him to the closest person which was Hermione.

"Harry, where'd you go? What are you wearing?" Hermione asked

"My names not Harry." Amore said

"Yeah it is, you're Harry Potter." Hermione said, matter-of-factly

"No it's not, I'm Amore." Amore slowly said

Hermione chuckled, "Did you hit your head, Harry? Let's get you to Theo."

"I didn't hit my head and I'm not Harry!" Amore whined

Hermione began to drag Amore to Theo'a tent, the latter attempting to pull away but wasn't strong enough so he looked to his mate for help.

And help he did, he appeared and hypnotized her as well.

Hermione froze and dropped Amore's hand, wanting to do anything for him.

Soon enough, all of the campers were hypnotized and wanted to do anything for him.

They were given tasks: Theo would be the medic since he was a medical student; Neville would farm food; Hermione would be Amore's handmaiden; Luna would be the nanny for their children yet to be born; Pansy would be the chef and everyone else would simply be manual labor until needed to specific tasks.

Voldemort picked up Amore bridal style and went back to their cave, Luna and Hermione following behind.

Hermione was trapped in her own mind, trying to fight off the tight grip the god held over her but it was tight and unrelenting.

She looked to Harry, feeling bad for him since she thought the grip was tightest by the immortal.

But in reality, the hold on Amore was the weakest: he hadn't been loved before and had been abandoned by his family so he hadn't fought back against the control on him and happily became someone else and receive the god's love.

Hermione internally screamed, wanting to do something of her own will but she had nothing.

The mates couple went into the pit of water, Amore stripping when told and getting into the water, his nakedness hidden by shadows that clothed the god.

Hermione watched as her friend thoughtlessly stripped, thinking the hold must be really tight.

After awhile, they dried off and redressed, going into the cushioned pit, talking quietly to each other.

Voldemort was getting frustrated, he wanted a mate he could truly talk to but he also didn't want to relinquish control.

So, he loosened the grip so it was still there but Amore could act as himself.

Amore smiled truly, "Thank you!"

Amore then placed a hand on his stomach, "Can you tell if I'm pregnant yet?"

Voldemort nodded, placing a hand on Harry's stomach, "You are a day pregnant."

Amore giggled, "We're gonna have a baby!"

Voldemort gave a smile back, "Indeed, the first of seven."

"Why seven?" Amore asked cutely

"One for each element: water, earth, fire, air, light, darkness and magic." Voldemort answered

They kissed again and Voldemort asked, "What she do you believe the children should stop aging at?"

"Maybe 7." Amore answered

***

One year later, Amore sat in the pit of bones, it having been emptied to be the nursery.

And only one crib held a child, sweet little Anaelle, who represented light.

Amore played with his baby, rubbing his own stomach where he was three months pregnant with the next baby.

Everything was perfect now, and his mate's religion was growing strong once more.


End file.
